The Doctor and the SEAL
by Super Clumsey
Summary: The Doctor and Martha accidently land in hawaii meeting the Famous Five-0 Task Force. The Doctor will soon finds out that Jenny, his "daughter" is alive and is kidnapped by the Armanarics, the most feared creature in the universe. *i made up the Amanarics so bare with me*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's another story I'm writing it's my two FAVORITE SHOWS working together, I do not own Hawaii 5-0 and Doctor Who, if I did I would definitely be the Doctor's companion. Have fun reading because I had fun writing it.**

"Hey Guys! Do you hear that?" Kono asked as her co-workers stared at her.

"Kono, what are you talking about?" commented Chin.

"It's coming from outside," she pointed out, and looked through the window seeing a blue box appear out of nowhere, literally!

"No way, it can't be!" Steve yelled, very surprised and ran out of the building, making the rest of his team follow him.

"Wait! Where are you going? You can't be going out there, it's dangerous! Oh…here we go again! Meeting one of Steve's 'pals' that want him dead, Yay us!" Danny shouted, while running, Kono glared back at him, giving him the 'Really? You're doing this now?' glare and continued to follow.

The task force ran into a man that was skinnier than Steve, in a matter of fact was surprising, wearing a plaid blue suite. He has messy brown hair and brown eyes; he looked at the Hawaiians plus Danny, saying with a British accent "Oh…Hello there? I'm the Doctor."

Another British voice came from inside the police box, but it was female, "Oi! Doctor are we at Crock…oh…Hello" she stopped next to the Doctor.

"Martha? Meet the Hawaiian Elite task force." The Doctor introduced as e got astonished looks from the team. Soon he realized that he was in the presence of a old friend of his, "Commander McGarrett! Long time no see, as you Americans call it." He held out a hand.

Steve shook it replying "you haven't even aged a bit have you?"

"You can say that." The doctor laughed.

Danny blinked "am I missing something here?"

"Nope," Steve replied scratching his nose "it's classified."

"Are you kidding me? You do not need to pull that crap on me! Your suppose to consult with your partner not leaving them hanging!" Danny Blurted.

"Is he ok?" asked Martha

"Oh he does that all the time so Doctor? Is it? Where did you and Steve meet?" Asked Kono who was doing better than Danny at the moment.

"If Commander McGarrett says it's classified I can't tell you." The Doctor made a hand motion say that this conversation is done.

Danny was back in on the on the conversation, most definitely, "Are you two messing with me?" pointing at his Partner and the British man that appeared out of nowhere.

"So what brings you to Hawaii?" Steve ignored his partner.

"Well, I was dropping by" hiding the fact that it was on accident.

Steve's Phone went off and he held it to his ear saying, "McGarrett"

"This is HPD, we got a kidnapping case, come to 2315 Wailele Avenue, as soon as you can."

"Rogger that!" the boss hung up, just now realizing that everyone was staring at him, so he explained the situation.

"Fantastic! The famous Five-0 is going out of their way to help a Denzel in distress!" said the doctor over excitedly.

Chin looked over to Martha "do you know what he's saying?"

She shrugged, "most of the time"

"Yo, brah! Are you coming?" the rookie shouted from her car to her cousin.

"Coming!" Chin called back, he looked back at the Doctor and Martha, "you two better enjoy yourselves, aloha!"

"Yes sir! Aloha!" the Doctor chimed happily, as the officer climbed into a red Chevy car and drove off after the camaro.

After watching the task force, drive off, Martha commented, "that was the real Five-0! Can you believe it?"

"I know!" the Doctor replied.

"The Five-0 Task Force, are the greatest super heroes in the world!"

"I know!" he repeated. "Wait! What?"

"Except for you of course! Do you think we should follow them?" she asked.

The Doctor's face lit up with excitement "Martha! You're brilliant! To 2315 Wailele Avenue we go!" he turned around and ran inside the TARDIS, his brown coat flapping behind him. Martha hurried inside because she knew the Doctor would not wait on this one.

She was used to the fact that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside than out. The spaceship started to shake, automatically she grabbed onto anything to steady her from falling. The Doctor was holding on to the control panel in the middle of the giant room, until the shacking stopped. "Let's go take a look shall we?" he gestured to the ship doors.

**I am aware that 2315 Wailele Ave. is not a real street so if you do come after me, your going have to deal with Doctor himself. Reviews are nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyone who have reviewed this story, yeah I know it's only two people, but that's a lot for me! Enjoy this chapter there are lots of alien stuff this time…**

"Ok what do we have?" Steve slammed the driver door shut only to be greeted by the Lieutenant of HPD.

"The victims name is Jenny Smith, age twenty-five. She is a resident of the British society." He informed, standing in the front yard of the house, "She disappeared around three o'clock this morning."

Danny asked "does she have any family around?"

"No it's just her father Dr. John Smith and her, but the problem is we can't seem to reach Dr. Smith." The Lieutenant stated, leading them inside the building

Not far beyond sight stood the Doctor and his companion by the TARDIS, awes trucked. "Jenny's alive?" the Doctor stuttered, then turned to Martha and gave her a huge hug by lifting her off the ground. "Jenny's alive! Blimey! I can't believe it! She's very much alive!"

"Oi! Doctor your hurting me!" Martha Stammered from the embrace.

He quickly put her down and added "Oh…sorry" his face became very hard and cold, like he does when the situation is very serious. "Let's go see what happened to my daughter." Then he walked under the caution tape and lifted it up showing the officer on the other side his psychic paper. Martha followed after the Doctor; she was worried about him, saying that she was with him to the officer.

When the time travelers walked into the crime scene, they had a look around; the room was more the matter affect like a war zone. The furniture was all broken, there was glass everywhere, everything in the room was crushed or scattered all around the room.

The Five-0 task force where all split into different parts of the house trying to look for any more evidence to Jenny's kidnapping. The Doctor spotted the blond detective, Danny Williams, squatting on the ground examining some blood splats on the floor.

Without anyone noticing that they were in there, the Doctor and Martha had a look around the room. The brown haired man examined a broken mirror, thinking to himself 'she is so like me in every way,' then said out loud, "Oo…seven years of bad luck, what has have you gotten yourself into, missy?"

Danny looked up at the sound of a not so familiar British voice, he saw the man in a brown trench coat standing by the broken mirror, and said to him "you can't be here, this is a crime scene."

The Doctor looked back and rubbed the back of his neck "well, I was here to see Jenny."

Danny wasn't convinced of the true statement, the Doctor reacted "No really! She's my daughter!" he wasn't scratching the back of his neck anymore.

"Wait! You're saying that you're Dr. John Smith?" Danny said, surprised.

"You can say that, but I prefer the Doctor." He explained.

"Ok? Doctor, When was the last time you saw Jenny?" The blond investigated.

Martha shouted from the back door leaving the door open, "Doctor, come look at this!"

He said "hold that thought." Before running off to see what is companion found.

Danny shouted "wait where are you going?" Then thought to himself, 'no wonder this guy is a friend of Steve, there both always up to something.' So he followed the Doctor wondering what the dark skin women found.

The Doctor stood next to Martha who was outside looking at a spaceship that was sitting in the middle of the yard. There was police around the flying machine, the Doctor commented "oh what a beauty!" before walking toward it.

Danny stopped and stared at the giant metal ship before asking Martha who was standing next to him "when did you meet the Doctor?"

Martha jumped not expecting someone to be next to her. "Um…let's just say that we meet at the hospital I was his doctor and he was my patient."

"You definitely got a crazy man on your hands I know how that feels." He laughed.

"How so?" she looked at Danny.

"Have you meet Steve?" Danny joked.

That's when the Doctor came back "Martha! She stole a Hath ship! Brilliant!"

"A what ship?" said Danny confused.

"Hard to explain, now let's go see who that blood belongs to." He said more to himself then to the people around him and went back to the front room.

Danny shouted after him. "What about the ship? And you never answered my question?"

The Doctor stopped and turned to the detective, ignoring the first question "I'm sorry what was the question again?"

"The question was 'when was the last time you saw Jenny?'" He said more irritated now.

"Don't know…maybe a couple of years ago? It's hard to tell…"

Steve came in from the other room to see what all the commotion was about then he realized that his partner was talking to the doctor, "Hey, Doctor, what are you doing here?"

"Like I was saying, my daughter is missing and I want to know why?" The Doctor said hiding everything else he discovered earlier.

"I figured as much" commented the Navy SEAL.

"You do?" Danny wondered giving Steve the, 'I- need- more- information' stare.

"Yes, Danny, I do, I know he has a daughter." Steve admitted.

The Doctor asked Steve skeptically "How do you know I have a daughter? I never told you about her."

"Well I put the pieces together, from the information, and knew you were her dad." Steve informed.

"Oh, Clever! That's the young man that I met earlier!" then he focused on why he was in the room in the first place, "Now let's see what we got here." The brown haired man knelt next to the drips of blood on the floor. He pulled out his Sonic-screwdriver, to analyze the blood.

"What is that thing in your hand?" Danny acknowledged.

"Sonic-screwdriver, Can't live without it," he said, childishly over the buzzing it was creating. "Now what do we have here? No! No! No! This can't be happening! They should be dead!"

"What is it, Doctor?" Martha asked, as everyone was staring at him.

"They're supposed to be in a pocket of time outside the universe!"

"Who are they?" Steve caught on crossing his arms over his chest.

The Time Lord stood up, saying loudly, "It's the Armanarics."

**I can't get over how cool the word 'Armanarics' sounds, sorry off topic, this might be the last chapter I write before I go to Missouri for a week hope to make another chapter before then…don't worry I'll be Bach! Music humor is great, reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back with some more Doctor and 5-0 Action! Yeah you have to wait one more chapter for the action…but I am working on it so enjoy…**

"Who are these Armanarics?" Martha asked with the Doctor pacing the room sticking his hands in his hair thinking about how to answer her question. Danny watched, confused as Martha, the doctor pace the room. Steve's face made a quick switch from shock and fear to right down to business.

The Doctor noticed the switch "you remember them don't you?" Steve didn't answer but his facial expression gave it away.

"Who are they?" Danny said agressivly, obviously needing an answer.

The doctor stopped and explained"they are shape-shifters from the planet, Coctunicaris, out there a billion light years away, in the Medusa Cascade. The question is why did they come to Earth? And more importantly why did jenny come here? Come on! Think…Think!" he started pacing the room again.

"She is you daughter, so? What would you do?" Martha stopped him from pacing.

The light bulb went off in his head "Martha your right! What I would do is get a better look of that Hath ship she stole! Alon-zi!" then he speed straight for the back door again and his companion followed him.

"um…what just happened?" Danny asked still looking in the direction the Doctor left to go outside.

Steve shrugged "he got an idea."

Danny glared at Steve "sounds like someone I know"

Steve chuckled "you think I'm bad, oh, he is a lot worse."

"Great, now I'm working with two nimrods!"

"Hey! He's a lot smarter than you think; he can get out of anything without getting anyone hurt!" Steve said defensively.

"Nimrod." Danny spat.

"Who are you talking about? Me or the Doctor?" the Super SEAL crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the answer.

"I'm talking about you, nimrod! If I might say you, my friend..." Danny poked him in the chest, "...make really weird friends!"

"hey I met you didn't I?" Steve playfully punched is partner in the shoulder then walked into the room where Kono was, hearing his partner in crime mutter, "I hate that guy, sometimes"

Kono was observing some goo that was left on the window frame, trying to figure out what it was until she heard her boss ask "got anything?" she turned around.

"well …if you call this anything?" She motioned toward the window.

Steve walked over and pulled out his rubber gloves, sticking his figure into the goo, to get a better look. The goo was blue but when he took the goo away from the light it began to sparkle more the closer it was to the darkness. Steve thought out loud, "interesting."

"do you have an idea what it is?" she leaned in closer to get a better look at it.

"I might…but this could be anything, we can work with this since we are dealing with extra terrestrials." Steve informed.

Kono asked, confused "what? You mean, Aliens? Real Aliens?"

"Affirmative." He pulled off his gloves turning them inside out to keep the goo to stay and dropped it into the evidence bag Kono is holding, "here take these and go back to HQ, see if you can find anything on it, call me when you do."

"This day just gets better every second" Kono thought out loud

"Tell me about it, this is very bad news when the Doctor is in town."

"Why? What happens?" Kono asked, curiously.

"The end of the world." Steve stated, calmly like he was used to this.

"You're joking, right? No? That's just great!" Kono expressed.

Steve thought out loud, ignoring his co-worker "why would someone kidnapped the doctor daughter? They should know not to tick that man off; he is very defensive about everything."

"From what I hear from this guy, because of you, I'm glad he is on our side." Kono ended the conversation and left the room to head back to HQ. Since the tall Boss man was by himself, he soft knocking noises coming from the closet behind him. He pulled out his gun just to be safe and went to open the closet door…

5-0DW5-0DW5-0DW

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic-screwdriver and began sonicing the spaceship door until he heard the last click and the air lock release. Making the door open upward, the ship was big enough to fit one person inside it so the Doctor climbed inside. It was nothing like the TARDIS it wasn't bigger on the inside.

The brown haired man tried to turn on the space ship with his screwdriver but it was completely dead, "huh…this usually does the trick…"he scanned the control panel, "…aha! Gotcha! So what do we have here?"

"Find anything?" Said Martha who was examining the back of the ship which was heavily smashed and with a huge in the middle, then she shouted "Hey Doctor! I don't think she had a safe landing!" she came around to the front so she could hear what he would say about that.

"From what the data says, it looks like Jenny came from the USS Mercury space academy, wait that can't be right, the USS Mercury wasn't created yet, that's supposed to in the year 5032!"

"You're saying that she somehow went back into time with this?" Said the dark skin women, motioning to the Hath ship.

"From the reading I'm getting it looks she accidently went through a worm hole, but it doesn't explain why the Armanarics are after her." The Doctor was about to get out when he noticed a radio hanging from the ceiling, he pulled it off and tossed it to Martha without giving her a heads up.

He climbed out of the ship and grabbed the radio from his companions hands, walking into the building, meeting up with Chin Ho Kelly. "Hey, I got some evidence from the space ship can we go check it out back at your office?"

"Yeah sure, I saw Kono leave just a couple minutes ago you want me to call her up for a ride?"

"Na, I got my own thanks, you're welcome to come along with." The Doctor invited, heading out the fro door and headed towards his police box.

The Time Lord new that the Asian was following when he said "you're traveling in the same phone both I saw ealier?"

"Well, yeah? Come inside" as he pulled out his key and walked in.

Martha walked past the Asian giving him the heads up, "it's bigger on the inside" then went inside the phone box. Chin hesitated when went through the door even being warned it still couldn't believe what he was seeing so he backed out to get the whole picture.

The Asian walked back in saying "wow you weren't joking," as the Doctor was fiddling with the control panel.

"You better hold on its going to be a bumpy ride!" he said as he hit the control bored with a mallet. The TARDIS shook uncontrollably making Chin fall down with everyone else, and then it suddenly stopped making a wheezing sound before all three of them hopped out of the space ship.

The doctor grabbed the evidence and went inside the building not noticing that they were being watched from the distance, from the Armanaric being disguised as Steve McGarrett, who was talking on the phone, "yes the Doctor has the communicator. oo! New voice! Hello?"

"Will you shut up!" said the raspy voice over the phone.

"Sorry"

"go and keep an eye on him so he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Gotcha!" the alien hung up and got into character of the person he was imitating then walked into the building.

**yeah this chapter is just interesting…sorry for not writing earlier I was busy after the missuri trip also a heads up…I'm going into Alabama for a mission trip for my church on the 29****th**** of this month. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up before I go reviews please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh man it's nice to be writing again I got back from Alabama a couple days ago it was great! And hot outside well school starts next week Yippy. Oh where has my summer gone, oh well I hope you like this chapter I know it was a long wait…**

The original Steve woke up with a massive head ache, his vision was blurry he blinked realizing that he was lying on the floor. He felt something that was on his wrist that wasn't supposed to be there, looking over the SEAL noticed that there was white and blue metal with a with a light blinking on it.

Steve thought to himself, _this is just great!_ He laid his head back onto the floor noticing unfamiliar voices enter the room that he was in. without moving a muscle he pretended to be unconscious, which was in his training, the strange voices came closer speaking in a not Earthly language.

He thought to himself _dang it! Where's the doctor when I need him? Oh well it's up to me to break out of here… _the only thing that stopped his train of thought was a scaly hand grasping his jaw open gently and poured the liquid into his mouth.

The liquid was disgusting he didn't know what was attempting to go down his throat; he was immune to a lot of things but that something from an alien race. Instantly he spat out the liquid into the surprised humanoid faces, and sprang into action, by grabbing the humanoid by its wrist.

On normal circumstances Steve would have been able to control its whole body, but the whole plan changed when the Alien humanoid's arm popped cleanly off. Without giving its prisoner a chance to figure out what just happened, the humanoid jumped up and kicked Steve into the face.

The kick forced him into the electrical force field behind him. Its current sent a very painful shock through his entire body making him grunt from the pain before landing hard on his side with a "humph!"

He never realized that there was another prisoner that was with him until he heard her yell, with a British "DON'T HURT HIM! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT, NOT HIM!" kneeling next to the SEAL as he slowly got into a kneeling position.

The alien touched the metal thing around its neck and spoke English, "be quiet Time Lord, it's not your time yet." Then he turned to Steve saying, "As for you, human, you are part of the whole master plan, if you make it that long."

It laughed himself from the thought of the evilness of his plan and walked away to talk to his allies, leaving its prisoners in there electrical prison. Steve looked over at the blond asking "I take it that your Jenny, then?"

The question surprised her but she answered, "Yes. Who are you?"

"A friend of your dads"

"So your saying you've been in this situation way to many time?" she started to play with her braclet which Steve assumed was an advanced handcuff.

"With and without the aliens"

"Blimey! You are the human version of my dad!"

He laughed "no I am not! Your dad is a mad man!"

She smiled, "are you kidding me? You got potential!"

Then there was a sharp pain in Steve head that made his head ache worse, "Ugh!" he landed on all threes and held his head from the pain then it was gone as fast as it came.

"Are you all right?" Jenny leaned over to see his face.

"I'm good now, any ideas on to how to cut the circuit?" he said determinedly, at the same time thinking about what the Armanarics said and how much time he has left.

**50DW50DW50DW50DW**

The doctor walked into the office observing the different atmosphere, without really observing it, Martha and Chin followed him in talking about how the TARDIS was bigger on the inside then out. Kono stood there around the computer desk looking completely frustrated, when she noticed that she had company.

"What are you two doing here?" Kono investigated, ignoring her cousin.

The doctor threw the communication device onto the table saying, "We have evidence for the case"

A second later Chin's phone went off and he answered it with "Chin Ho" he paused for a little bit then continued "what? Your saying you lost your partner? How do you manage to do that?" the whole room looked at him curiously, "hold on Danny let me put you on speaker,"

Chin did and set his phone onto the computer desk, "where are you?"

Danny's voice came through the phone "I'm still at the crime scene."

"And he's not there? That's not good." The Doctor stated.

Danny stated, "What's he doing here?"

Kono added "he's helping with the case."

Danny voice sounds frustrated "ok…when was the last time any of you saw him?"

The question lingered there for a second until the Rookie spoke, "Sorry bra. Haven't seen him since he sent me to the office to get to work on the evidence I found."

"Nope only saw him when I was talking to you." The Doctor stated thinking.

Chin thought out loud "this isn't normal for to run off like that on a case."

"What? are you kidding me? He does this sort of thing all the time!" Danny shouted though the I-phone.

Kono leaned against the table looking at every one standing around the table waiting to see if they want to answer, no one said anything so she spoke, "Calm down Danny, Steve probably had to do something for the Naval Intelligence."

Chin answered Kono "do you really believe that?"

Danny barged in "I don't care if he doing something for the navy but I do care if he's going to blow up a freaking suspect that we don't have! He stole my Freaking car!"

"Wow come down" Martha stated.

"How can I be calm? He stole my freaking Camaro!"

"I know how much your partner loves to drive your car, but he wouldn't steal it like that and leave you there by yourself at the crime scene."

"He would do that! And he just did!"

Chin said picking up the phone and turned it off speaker saying "hold your horses, Danny, I'll be there pick you up in about a half hour?"

"Ok…I'm going to kill Steve for this!"

"Yup have fun with that." Chin said before hanging up and walked out the office doors, running into Steve who was walking into the building, "where the heck, have you been?"

"Oh, I had to do something." The fake SEAL answered carefully.

"Whatever man, Danny is pissed at you for stealing his car." Chin said before he walked away, The Fake SEAL started to walk but then there was sharp pain in his head and it went away as fast as it came. He thought to himself _what? He's not supposed to be awake! This is going to kill us both! _

**Hehe slight cliffie…I think…I don't know, but I'm happy how this chapter turned out. Reviews would be a appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are finally this story needed to be updated from…um….a month? I don't know yeah school started and you know high school is it gets crazy so I don't know the next I'm able to get a chapter up so enjoy…**

Kono and the Time travelers watched as Chin left and watching their boss walk through the doors seeming to miss the fact that he ditched his own partner. The navy SEAL was walking then he stopped and put his hand against his head like it hurt. Kono noticed it so she asked "wow boss are you ok?"

She snapped him back into the real world "what? Oh it's just a slight head ache…why are you guys staring at me?"

"Forgetting something?" Martha said sarcastically. While the Doctor decided to not pay any attention to him and started working on the evidence that he has found all though he still listened to the conversation.

"No I don't think so why?"

"You know your partner?" Kono threw out

"Oh he needs to lose a couple pounds any ways" The Fake Steve walked up to the computer desk and leaned against it.

"Steve! You stole HIS car, you know HIS car! And just left him there!"

"yeah so?" they were literally nose to nose.

The Doctor saw where this was heading so he barged in saying "can you guys quit this rubbish? We got more important things to do here!" he didn't want to hear the end of the argument, in past experiences they always do end badly. They stopped abruptly silently saying that they are not finished with the conversation yet.

"Ok? What do we have?" the Fake Steve said staying into character, making the Doctor glanced up at him then back down to the communication device.

"Let's see what's on here…" he pulled out his signature device, turning on the evidence "Sonic screwdriver" he said sensing that the rookie was just about to ask what it is. "Now let's see what we this has recorded…"

The recorded voice of Jenny speaks frantically "…come in HQ…do you read me?"

Another voice spoke but it sounded like bubbles to answer her question. Making everyone in the room silently questioning what they heard.

"That does not help! Never mind can you get me quarter nets to the closes planet? I'm in a hurry" more bubbles followed her own voice, "I know, I know I need to contact him somehow, wait, I'm losing you!"

The bubbly voice was lost in the static and that's when a new voice came in that sounded like a little child saying "please help me?"

Everyone stood there shocked at the revelation of what was not expected then Martha thought out loud "wait a minute I know that little girl she used to play outside my house all the time before I met the Doctor" they paused the tape to listen to what her story was.

The Doctor started to think, he to have heard the voice before but from where? Jenny's voice spoke again directed to the child's voice "what's wrong sweetie?"

The next time you hear the other voice speak it switched from a sweet innocent child to a deep scary voice saying "We are coming to get you and your father in the matter of time." That was last thing until the recorded system crashed.

"Wait what? Did it just say what I think it said?" the doctor thought out loud with a bit of curiosity in his voice, everyone else in the room stood there to shocked to speak.

50DW50DW50DW50DW

Jenny looked around the room same as the real Steve finding anything that could help get out of the cage. McGarrett thought out loud "why can't these things be easy for once…ok rinse out whatever you have left from your pockets and we will see what we have."

"Sorry mate I got nothing" she said as she stuck her hands into her pockets

"Dang it! Me neither, I'm up for any suggestions got any?" Steve said sounding disappointed looking at the Doctors daughter who was looking up toward the ceiling, if you could call it a ceiling.

She noticed something very important strand "hey look! It looks like there is a malfunction in the system!"

"What? Where?" Steve questioned glancing up not seeing anything. Jenny guided his attention to a small fluctuation hole that was big enough to fit one person. The Navy SEAL now saw the fluctuation hole in the force field, he looked over to her "and when were you going to tell me?"

"Hey, it wasn't there earlier," she shrugged still looking at the ceiling which was pretty low above the electric field, "do you think you can give me a lift?"

"What? Are you crazy? The Doctor would kill me if you get hurt."

"Just Trust me ok?" she said swiping hands together he nodded and readied his hands together waiting for her approach.

"Just one question…do you know what the wrist bands do?"

"I don't know I think it will alert the guards...hey it's worth a shot" she stepped into his hands he looked to see if it was all clear, basically seeing if the Armanarics were ignoring them, then threw her up into the air. As she flew right out of the hole that was dancing from the electricity, she managed to catch herself on a low hanging bar from the ship ceiling pulling, herself up.

He was thinking to himself watching Jenny jump from frame to frame without gaining any attention. _Man this is some athletic chick here, good thing I'm stuck with her not Danny, oh boy would I be screwed. Truly I don't want to think what's going to happen if he did._

Steve did know what she was planning but it didn't work as the alien technology sent a terrible frequency that would break glass inside his head. Grabbing his ears he began to sink the ground from the pain of the high pitched noise. The last thing he remembers was jenny falling from where she was at passed out, then everything went black and the noise stopped, suddenly.

**Cliff hanger right there I know its mean but I got to interest myself sometimes well adios! Hasta luago! Yeah im just started Spanish this year so hang with me on that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok ladies and gents I'm back, you can yell at me all you want for not posting for a couple months, I got distracted for the longest time ever, and then that turned to writers block which sucked, thank goodness that I was watching Supernatural, it sparked some ideas again…**

"I'm so confused! How can we be looking at aliens? And tell me if you can understand that conversation? How the heck have you appeared out of nowhere! That's not even possible! Who are you exactly?" said Kono breaking the silence, firing off whatever she had in her head at the moment. Ever since this doctor showed up two hours ago, things have gotten very weird. She looked at her boss wanting answers but he was silent and was staring at the Doctor, who was staring back at him studying the SEAL.

Martha answered instead of the Doctor noticing he was busy at the moment, "how should I put this…uh…" she stumble through the words, thankful that the Doctor stole the spotlight.

"I am a Time Lord" He stated, now looking at the rookie, who was confused, "as for the evidence…can't tell you…there's something wrong, I'm going to have to listen to it again in a more trust worthy place."

"Wait…Time Lord as in travel in time type of guy?" she said with a hint of amusement on her face.

"Yep, that's me!" he turned to his companion handing her the broken communication device, "Martha can you take this out to the TARDIS?"

"Sure?" then walked right out of the office area.

"DUDE! THAT BLUE BOX IS YOUR TIME MACHINE!" Kono was bouncing up and down letting her inner kid come out, forgetting that she was in front of her boss, normally he wouldn't care, but the Fake Steve showed no emotion at all crossing his arms on his chest. The rookie controlled herself enough to ask "What's a TARDIS?"

The Time Lord smiled, "it's my time machine TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"Dude! I have no clue what you said, but can I take a look?"

"Yeah go ahead; I want to speak with McGarrett for a moment. Martha would be glad to show you around." Kono happily ran passed Steve, the Doctor watched her open the door to leave; he enjoys the joy that he brings to people before something happens and something always happens.

The Doctor turned towards evil Steve, being as fierce as a nine-hundred year old Time Lord and destroyer of planets, can be, "I know who you are, Armanaric, but I don't know why you are here, or where you are hiding Jenny and McGarrett."

"Wow Doctor, I have no clue what you are talking about," it held up its hands in surrender playing with him.

"Quit toying with me, I saw the way your eyes lit up from passing car lights in the parking lot, gold is not a pretty color on you is it?" the Armanaric didn't say a word, and the Doctor stood his ground, "whatever you are doing on Earth, I'm going to stop it."

"Oh Doctor your losing your touch" said the Armanaric disguised as McGarrett, "you're mad that you can't do anything about it, with your little soldier gone you can't defeat us."

"Don't underestimate me, I am not letting you hurt these innocent people, you hear me? Not while I'm around." The Doctor was angry at himself for not able to do anything to stop this, but he was more worried about the big picture.

He headed out the glass doors stopping when he heard the other alien say "good talk" before heading out of the office.

5-0DW5-0DW5-0DW

Chin finally pulled up to the crime scene seeing Danny pace off his frustration, the short man stopped once he notice his co-workers car pull up next to him. He opened up the passenger door and sat in the seat slamming the door next to him. Chin glanced over "that bad?"

"You have no idea; while I was waiting for you to come I got a call from Rachael. She called saying Gracie isn't feeling well and won't be able to come over this weekend! Can you believe that?" Danny huffed as Chin pulled away the curb.

"You know, Danny? It's not that bad if you think about it, you can see Gracie at Rachael's. We will take care of Steve; the kid is top priority here."

"But I can't just ditch the case." He said looking out windshield.

"Sure you can, it's not ditching, you're just taking a break." Chin reasoned turning up the radio to his favorite song that was playing on the radio.

"I don't know…it didn't sound that bad…I'm just worried, I guess I can just stop by after work. Besides I'm pissed off at Steve. How could he do that?" he shouted the last part for the change of subject. "I mean steal my car…"

"Wow! I get it man your pissed…McGarrett walked into the office right after you called and didn't show any sign of guilt…or any fact any emotion at all. I wonder what he got himself into." Chin mentioned, turning onto the highway.

Danny ran his hand through his hair trying to calm himself down, the Asian wasn't the one he was angry at, "Something's not right here, I can't put my finger to it."

"yeah I know the feeling, I guess the best way is to wait it out, something's probably happening in his secret half of his life that he does not like sharing."

"I guess so…Oo! I love this song! Turn it up!" Chin blasted the stereo and Danny sang off pitch "That…that Dude looks like a lady! That…that Dude looks like a lady…" making Chin laugh the whole way back even when the song was finished he was still laughing and commenting on his friends vocal skills.

5-0DW5-0DW5-0DW

Real Steve woke up taking in the new sight; he was in an iron cell behind bars he could see across the hallway was more iron jail cells. He saw Jenny lying on the ground, motionless; the fall must have knocked her unconscious for a little longer.

He smacked the jail cell bars out of frustration which electrocuted him, he shouldn't have gone to that closet; he should've been smarter than that. The last time he faced this race, they were smart and powerful, the doctor had a tough time getting rid of them. How did they come back? Steve pulled back from the pain he needed to save his energy for the 'Great Escape'.

He observed the cell a little closer there wasn't anything but a small window towards the top that was showing space outside. He thought 'Dang it! How am I going to contact the Doctor?' The thing that brought him back to reality was a soft voice saying "Gah…that was a doozy." Steve turned around to see Jenny sitting up holding her head with one hand. "Well we know what the bracelet things are for now, next time we try escaping again it might be a good plan to take them off…"

The Navy SEAL smirked, before saying "how are you feeling?" to changing the subject.

"Good…minus the excruciating headache and being locked in another cell, I'm just peachy"

"I hope the doctor can figure out how to get us out here, being we are sitting ducks here."

"Yeah really" she yawned, "I need sleep I haven't for the past couple days you know for being on the run."

"You should go to sleep with that injury of yours." Steve reasoned.

She looked at him through the bars, "I'm a Time Lady, remember? It should heal up during this time"

"ok fine," Steve said eyeing Jenny as she moved to the corner of her cell, she leaned her back against it before her head then passed out from tiredness. The SEAL looked away from his company and began to stare out into space, imagining what it was like to be out there and not in a cell.

**There it is folks a chapter that filled in the blanks I hope…have fun reading I will not take this long to post next time, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I need to quit making promises that I can't keep but I believe that this update was faster than the last one…I had a long couple of months, lets just say that, but back to the story here it goes…**

"Oh my goodness it's bigger on the inside! How?" Kono stated right as Martha pushed the TARDIS door in ward.

"You asked to look at it so step inside take a good look, Chin did, so don't worry." Martha said smiling, and then stepped in in box "see? Nothin'"

The Five-0 officer took a deep breath, resisting the urge to run inside, and then stepped inside "so this is where you guys live?"

"Oh no, I wish, but I'm from London and the Doctor….well I don't know…I assume so" the British women continued walking, eventually walked up the steps to the control panel. Kono followed Martha and stood next to her, reaching out to touch a lever that looks like it was going to fall off. The other women stopped Kono saying "I probably wouldn't touch that if I was you, it's…uh…wibbly-wobbly…I hope you know what I mean"

"Um…yeah…sorry no, but you and the Doctor are you…"

"No I wish he's got a lot on his mind, me, I'm just company that's all. Does your boss have mood swings like this often? He seemed happier this morning." Martha leaned on the control panel, curious.

Kono thought about it, "No its not normal, makes me worried what he has gotten into."

"I can tell, your team seems to be breaking apart at the moment, please don't do that, I heard so many stories about you guys it's amazing what you do!" Martha stated without realizing it and seemed to catch the young officer off guard.

"What you mean our team's falling apart?"

"I said too much, sorry until we figure this out you have to trust us."

"Well whatever you say British lady, I been catching up on my time travel history from the library on my spare time." Kono pushed her curiosity to the side, she just want to get it in her head that they are facing aliens and there victim is a daughter of an alien. This is going to be a heck of a story to be telling her kids when she gets older.

That's when the Doctor decided to show his face through the door asking childishly "can I come in? Since you know it's my TARDIS? Oh and Danny and Chin want to talk to you"

"Why?" Kono quickly straightened up when he poked his head in.

"Sounds like a group meeting about McGarrett to me, I think you need to hear it." The Doctor stepped in anyways leaving the door open; Kono can see the guys chilling out next to Danno's car. It looked like they just pulled up, probably not wanting to go inside until they have an excuse to go on for the moment.

Kono forced herself away from the control panel and slowly slid past the Doctor, to stand with her coworkers. As soon as she was far enough away out of ease dropping distance he said, "Well, slight situation… the real Steve McGarrett was kidnapped and they sent one of themselves AKA, the McGarrett in the office, to watch us. I don't know what they are planning but it's not good. I'm assuming that they will be either in the water or orbiting around earth." He walked up to the control panel and set down the communicator on the ground next to it so he can wire it up.

"What? English please" Martha Complained, knowing this was important to hear but he is speaking way too fast.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and grabbed Martha, not intentionally, saying "Martha that person who looks like Steve back in the office is not human." He held her for a couple seconds longer then he should have, but he was trying to control his emotions.

Once he let go, and fiddled with the object again, she asked "what do we do now?"

"Well, for starters don't tell anyone about the situation it would hurt them a lot more than now. Second let's see if I can enhance this communicator, Shall we?" He pressed the on button again.

It replayed the recorded distress call but this time since it was hooked up to the TARDIS. The Time Lord already had an Idea what was going on and it was about him and his daughter he didn't even know was alive.

"…come in HQ…do you read me?"

Instead of bubbles, the person responded with a strange accent and was speaking English "yes, we read you, from the looks of it you are being followed by an unknown Starship."

"That doesn't help! Never mind can you get me the quart-nets to the closest planet, I'm in a hurry!" jenny's voice replayed.

"From the looks of it you are near the planet Earth, you know your father would be around there, that's the last place we have tracked him to." said the alien.

"I know I know I need to contact him somehow…wait! I'm losing you!" that's when The Doctor decided to turn it off he didn't need to hear the rest of it; he didn't say anything right away.

"Doctor, you ok?" Martha asked in a friendly way to her travel partner.

"Huh? Yeah I'm ok, but why lead them here? Is this the signal she was going for?"

"I don't know but we will figure this out in time I know it, we have 5-0 working with us"

"Well let's keep this thing moving." He said hiding the fast that he was scared for everyone in this situation and for himself; he doesn't want to be alone.

5-0DW5-0DW5-0DW5-0DW5-0

The cells were quiet for the time being, Steve paced for the time being which felt like forever. Trying to figure out a way to escape this mess and defeat the Armanarics again, getting rid of them for good. At some point he managed to climb up the wall to see directly where they are at, of course floating in orbit around Earth, typical.

Steve thought about how he had that he had that head ache earlier, he remembered from experience that was a side effect of the people who are being used. "Crap! Not good." He said to himself. He kept thinking 'if this guy is using my memories I wander if I can get into his head and tell the Doctor my situation. If I manage to do so would he believe me?'

He looked over at the sleeping Time Lady, she shifted every once in a while like she was having a nightmare. He had a strong urge to comfort her but he couldn't, it went against his morals of humanity and survival.

He finally decided to sit against the wall using his arms to hold up his legs and leaned his head back. He was going to try to connect to his evil clone telepathically, he didn't know if it would work but it was the only way to contact his friends.

He focused on the memory of the headache and somehow found there was something different about that memory. He focused on that different link that leads him to see though the alien's eyes, which was looking at his own desk full of papers. Clone McGarrett was alone at the moment it seemed like.

"I know you there, I don't know how you managed to find it I can feel you inside my head" fake McGarrett said out loud to himself and shut the real Steve out as quickly as he figured it out. That's where he found himself back to the prism leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

Real Steve's eyes snapped open, he'd done it, and he got in to the aliens head. It's going to be really difficult to have him talk through the Alien, but of course he had time to figure it out.

**This chapter was just different but now it's leading to the 'Great Escape' for the real McGarrett and Jenny…so bye!**


End file.
